Impossible Journey
by Shinseinainochi
Summary: Tifa Lockhart is starting a journey. People call it an impossible one. Bringing Aeris Gainsborough back. (Rated R for some... bloody battle and stuff later in this story)


Impossible Journey  
By: Shinsei_na_inochi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7...uhm, or 8!  
  
It all started with a dream. No, not a dream... It was too real to even be thought of as being a dream. She saw things, many strange things. And they reminded her of a story her mother had told her many times as a child. About Squall Leonheart and his adventure with his friends and clashes with his enemies. But something was different this time, she saw Aeris. Besides that...her conversation with the love of her life, Cloud Strife... or rather and argument. They both said many hateful things to each other. But Cloud being drunk didn't excuse him of what he had said lastly to her.   
"I fucking hate you Tifa, he growled, If it were only you and not Aeris that dies I-" He had stopped then, freezing as the words escaped his mouth. Her jaw dropped at his words and she backed up away from him.   
"Tifa..." he took a step towards her.   
"No, keep away from me!" she yelled making him stop in his tracks.  
"But..." he said quietly.   
"Your right...maybe it should have been me that died, she whispered, especially since I know you'll never feel the same way about me as I feel about you. So... good bye, I won't plague your life, as you said any longer" Her eyes filled with unshed tears before she turned and sprinted away from him and into the darkness.   
She had come up to the house where she had lived with Cloud, Vincent, and their good friend Cassandra and rushed to her room. She packed hastily, alcohol fogging her judgment and tears streaming down her face. She couldn't live here any longer. He didn't love her... and she couldn't stay here with the hope 'he'd come around' and love her as much as she loved him. She only packed items, materia, accessories and gil. She'd get new clothes later. Just had to get away, away from here. But what would she do? Aeris! Beautiful Aeris, her friend, and Cloud's love. She'd look for a way to bring the Flower Girl back!   
Sure it sounded good at the moment, but it was a lot harder to think about when you're absolutely drunk. She scanned her books, and her eyes stopped when she saw the old faded book that her mother had read her a million times when she was little. She tenderly set it in her pack, along with her journal. She' d write in it later about tonight... although she knew she would always remember this night. But anyhow, she left the same night. No note, nothing to tell them where she went, when she'd be back. The only one that would really notice she was gone would be Cassandra. But since tomorrow was a Saturday, Cassandra and Vincent would sleep in late. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she thought of the two. Vincent and her were presently engaged. Vincent was adorable when he had asked her. She never knew he blushed until that one sweet moment. With those good memories fresh in her mind, she left her gift for their wedding on the kitchen table before slipping out of the house as quietly as she had entered it.   
  
She was glad she had put on her travelling cloak on, it was chilly. She had left her coat at that party in her haste to get away from Cloud. Speaking of Cloud... She held her breath as she passed by him on the sidewalk. He was glaring at the floor and mumbling to himself, so he didn't notice her. Good... she didn't know if she could face him right now. She walked to the harbor and stared at the large cruise ship she knew would be leaving that very night. Luckily for her there was a few openings left. The Avalanche left right on schedule. She smiled at the name as she went into her small room.   
  
That's when the dream started. She felt the salt-water splash on her face, the cool air gently stroking her hair. The water she saw was impossibly crystal blue. Where was she? She couldn't remember seeing water that was so clear, excluding Costa Del Sol. She sure as well wasn't there though. That's when she saw Aeris, that gentle smile on her face as she sat on the beach, a pile of shells on her lap. She was busy making a necklace.  
"Aeris...AERIS!" She gave up after a few failed attempts at getting them to hear her. The young man next to Aeris watched her as her necklace progressed. He had stormy blue eyes, and messy brown hair that danced when the wind picked up again. His pale elegant face had a distinctive scar between his eyebrows. That didn't mar this handsome appearance though.   
  
On the other side a young man with spiked up hair, blue eyes, and an interesting tattoo on the side of his face gabbed away with the two silent figures next to him, a big goofy smile on his face. The two mean were dressed in an odd navy blue uniform she had never seen before. Aeris was wearing a pink spaghetti strap summer dress. Her hair fell on her shoulders and her eyes glowed happily as she listened to the blond young man talk to them. She even laughed the sweet and musical laugh that Avalanche had wanted to hear so badly when she died. In their enjoyment of such a glorious day, they failed to notice the looming darkness behind them growing.   
A woman with golden eyes and a leering smile on her face accumulated out of the darkness. She was unbelievably pale, and had a very unusual dress on. She reached a slender hand out to the darkness. Tifa's heart nearly stopped at a familiar black glove that took her hand. The silver hair, those glowing green orbs, and that gentle smile on his face as he looked at the woman.   
"Sephiroth" she choked, backing up further into the cool clean water. She was petrified when his gaze swung from the woman to her. Recognition spread across his features. Then a cat like smile slowly came to be on his face.   
"Tifa Lockhart... what brings you here?" he said, an innocent question but... she didn't like the tone of his voice.   
"I should ask you the same thing," She said, her eyes swinging from him and the trio sitting in the sand.  
"Funny, izn't it? They can not even hear us," The woman said, finally speaking.  
"Why?" She said, finally choking out the question.   
"Our world is crossing theirs again," Sephiroth said in a matter of fact tone to his voice.   
"Crossing... their world?" She looked around again. This didn't look like anywhere of their Gaia.   
"Yes, My vorld. Our vorld" The woman said lovingly as she locked eyes with Sephiroth. He gave her a small smile at that before turning to Tifa again.  
"...Who...are you?" she said looking at the woman.  
"Ultimecia. You'd do well to remember that too," Sephiroth said staring at her.   
"Ultimecia..." She repeated, testing the name. Her eyes went huge as she remembered.  
"And Ultimecia stood from her chair... cursing the SeeD's for getting so far. She raised her hand, and so started the battle between good and evil," She said, reciting the words perfectly. The sweet expression left the woman's face. Her eyes glowed menacingly as she seemed to transform from calm to monstrous in seconds.  
"It vill not be that vay this time!" She exclaimed as their beautiful surroundings suddenly went dark. Sephiroth, Aeris, the two young men...and the paradise they had just been standing in disappeared in a blink of an eye. Ultimecia herself changed as well. Her elegant face and beautiful form twisted and deformed now with her anger. Her already long nails grew longer. She gave an inhuman sound before opening her still golden eyes and focusing on Tifa.   
"I will destroy all in my way!" She screeched before he warped area around them grew tenser.   
"There is no escape!" Ultimecia was correct, Tifa couldn't move. Yes she was scared, but not immobile because of that. She was now magically frozen.   
"You are scared. I can smell your fear" She sneered. Yes, she was scared. This reminded her of her time in the Lifestream.  
"Ice storm" Her arms raised. Ice shards, huge in size formed in the air. With the flick of her claw life hand the shards shot forward from their still state in the air. They shot forward at an amazing speed. But for Tifa, it was like slow motion. Her eyes grew huge as they reached her...  
That's when she woke up with a scream. Tears streaming down her cheeks and a cold sweat dampening her clothes to her. She looked around with disbelief. It...was so real! Her hand found it's way to her stomach, where the ice shard was millimeters away from stabbing through her. A loud knock on her door broke the silence and sent her scrambling from her bed.  
"Excuse me ma'am...a scream was heard by the other passengers. Is everything alright?" The man standing before her looked at her worriedly.   
"Yes, she said after a moment, I just ha a bad dream. I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone," she said before giving her best smile. The man only nodded and returned the smile.   
"Ok. Well, good night then " He said before departing. After closing and locking her door again, s he went to her bed and picked up the journal on the nightstand.   
"Should write about my dream..." she mumbled before the familiar book caught her eye. That book, she was reading it earlier before falling sleep. She bent down and picked it up. She took a deep breathe before opening it... and felt ridiculous when she saw the same title an d illustration under it. The young warriors stared up at her, their own personalities shown in the expression on their faces. She closed the book up with a small laugh before setting it on the nightstand.   
"What did you hope to find?" She mumbled to herself. She didn't really know. It would scare her if someone answered back anyhow. She growled and fell back in her bed. Soon she slept heavily, the day catching up to her once again.   
  
Our world is crossing theirs again...  
  
Author's note: I hope the starting of this is to your liking! 


End file.
